prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Nana
Prince Nana Osei Bandoh is an American professional wrestler of Ghanaian extraction, better known by his ring name, Prince Nana. He also claims to be an Ashanti prince. Professional wrestling career Although Nana was born in the United States, he claims also to be the son of an Ashanti tribe member with royal heritage and the heir to the throne of Ashanti in Ghana. When Nana was three, his family relocated to Ghana for five years, returning so that Nana could be educated in America. As a teenager, he relocated to New York City in America as an exchange student. In 1992, at the age of fifteen, Nana watched WrestleMania VIII, and was inspired by the WWF Championship match between "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Ric Flair to become a wrestler. A year later, he wrote to the World Wrestling Federation and asked their advice as to which professional wrestling school he should attend. The WWF recommended that he train under Larry Sharpe, but Nana felt that Sharpe's school (in Westville, New Jersey) was too far away. Instead, Nana became a photographer for Johnny Rodz, who operated Gleason's Gym in New York. Nana worked for Rodz until he turned eighteen, when Rodz began training him as a wrestler. He debuted in 1996, wrestling Big Vito in a church in Spanish Harlem. Ring of Honor In 2002, he joined the upstart Ring of Honor promotion, where in 2004 he formed a heel stable known as The Embassy. In storylines, Nana used his wealth gained from the taxes of people of Ghana to hire wrestlers to wrestle his opponents and rivals. Under his management John Walters defended his ROH Pure Championship and Jimmy Rave, Alex Shelley and Abyss won the Trios Tournament in 2006. He remained with Ring of Honor until September 2006, when he gave his notice. On October 24, 2008, in Danbury, Connecticut, Nana made a surprise return to Ring of Honor, saying he has no more riches, no more crown, and just wants a job before he was dragged away by security. The next night, Nana made an appearance at Ring of Honor's Edison, New Jersey show and did the same thing. Again, he was dragged away by security. The next time ROH was in Edison on January 17, 2009, Nana again appeared, only to be dragged away by security. He has since been featured in segments on the ROH Video Wire. In a March edition of the ROH Video Wire, Nana revealed that he had regained his riches due to President Obama's stimulus package, and has been directing Bison Smith's attacks on ROH wrestlers. On March 20, at the ROH show in Elizabeth, PA, Nana declared that he had officially reformed the Embassy, with himself, Bison Smith and Ernie Osiris. The next day in New York City they were joined by the returning Jimmy Rave. Other members of the stable have come to include Claudio Castagnoli and Joey Ryan. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Double underhook suplex *'Signature moves' **Body avalanche **Double underhook DDT **Running hip attack to a cornered opponent *'Managers' **Vanessa Harding **E.S. Easton *'Wrestlers managed' **Abyss **Alex Shelley **Angel Williams **'Bison Smith' **'Claudio Castagnoli' **'Eric Tuttle' **'Ernie Osiris' **Diablo Santiago **"Fast" Eddie Vegas **Jade Chung **'Jimmy Rave' **John Walters **Josh Daniels **Killer Kruel **Oman Tortuga **Petey Williams **Ricky Morton **Xavier Championships and accomplishments *'Cyberspace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sonjay Dutt *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ECWA Mid Atlantic Championship (2 times) *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with MEGA *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Pro New York State Championship (2 times) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Profile at Wrestling Data.com * *HitTheRopes.com Interview Category:African wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:1977 births Category:1996 debuts Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Living people Category:Ring of Honor alumni